FireClan's Story
by The Altar and the Door
Summary: FireClan have been thriving for seasons after the destruction of the original Clans. However a new prophecy emerges, one that could rip apart the Clan and change their way of life forever. Sequel to Ravenstar's Story.
1. Chapter 1 and Allegiances

**AN: So this is basically the continuation of Ravenstar's Story. There are several main characters in this story unlike in Ravenstar's Story, and it will hopefully be just as long if not longer :) I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as they enjoyed that story!**

* * *

**FireClan**

Leader: Falconstar - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Cedarpelt - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Medicine Cat: Tanglefur - long-haired brown tom with white paws

Warriors:

Bramblerush - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Duskpaw

Nightwind - black tom with a white patch on his chest

Orangestripe - orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Morningsong - reddish tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Frostedflower - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Reedriver - dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Duskpaw - ginger tom with green eyes

Queens:

Streamfur - pale gray, almost white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Nightwind's kits: Snowkit (fluffy white she-cat with gray-tipped ears), Shadowkit (dark gray tom with amber eyes) and Smokekit (gray and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

Lilypool - very old gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Leafbare has been hard on the Clan," Cedarpelt meowed as he grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. "We barely survived thanks to Tanglefur's help. I suppose it helps that we have such a skilled medicine cat." Sitting beside Cedarpelt was his apprentice, Dawnpaw. Her dark ginger fur was ruffled with unease as she listened to the deputy speak to her father, Falconstar. "Do you think Lilypool will survive the next few seasons?"

Lilypool was one of the oldest cats in FireClan. By age she should have passed away, but something was holding her back. Dawnpaw wasn't sure if it was because Lilypool had been the former deputy or if it was because she remembered what the original four Clans were like. Either way Lilypaw was a great cat to speak with when it came to stories, because she had so many to tell.

"I have no doubt she is in the favor of StarClan," Falconstar replied. "As for the rest of the Clan, we must continue working together as we always have." Falconstar was to Dawnpaw a reasonable leader, who made wise choices. Her father looked tall and proud amongst his fellow Clanmates. Dawnpaw had never known Falconstar to show any signs of weakness, unless it was around Morningsong, her mother. She could see the reddish tortoiseshell sitting near the edge of camp now, waiting to join the sunhigh patrol.

She was about to say something else when a paw prodded her side. Dawnpaw whirled around to see Duskpaw watching her with a smirk across his face. Her claws unsheathed almost immediately before they sheathed again. "Why do you keep sneaking up on me?" she demanded when she came nose-to-nose with her brother. Duskpaw was slightly bigger than her in size, and had powerfully built muscles like his father. Instead of amber eyes he had piercing green eyes that stood out amongst the Clan.

"Because I know it gets to you," Duskpaw replied. His smirk faded when Bramblerush padded forward to meet her apprentice. "Guess I get to continue my training, unlike you."

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes when he was led out of camp. She had been forced to stay in camp for the past moon after a fight against a couple of rogues. Because of her injuries Tanglefur had told her to stay away from battle training for a while. It seemed as though the wounds kept opening up any time she moved, which was quite often. She had difficulty keeping still, especially when the urge to chase something came so strongly that it was impossible to ignore.

"Cedarpelt, my wounds are fine enough, why can't I go out with them?" Dawnpaw demanded after they'd left.

Cedarpelt swallowed the mouse he'd chosen and turned to face her. "Tanglefur hasn't told us you're ready to go yet," he replied. "Until I get an answer from Tanglefur, you're to remain here."

Annoyance flared within Dawnpaw when she realized that he was right. With a huff of frustration she stalked across the clearing towards the Great Oak. She could hear the sounds of waves lapping at the edge of the island when she reached the tree. Beside the Great Oak was the nursery – it was a den made up of brambles and ferns. The only nursing queen at the moment was Streamfur, a direct decent of the great Dovestar.

_Funny thing is, Streamfur's kits are related to Dovestar, who was a leader, and my father is the current leader_, Dawnpaw thought. _I wonder if there's any kind of irony to that_.

Her tail twitched anxiously as she thought of what she could do to keep herself entertained. Without any training or hunting she was beginning to grow bored. Boredom was not a good thing to have when one was an apprentice.

"Stop fidgeting so much." Dawnpaw tried not to cringe when she heard Tanglefur speak up. The medicine cat had this nasty habit of sneaking up on younger cats. His eyes were bright with amusement when he stalked out of the clump of ferns. "Your wounds are healing. I think with just little work you can get away with some hunting or battle training."

She had difficulty containing her excitement as Tanglefur padded past. Cedarpelt was still chatting with Falconstar, but it wouldn't be hard to get him away from her father. Because Cedarpelt was also the Clan deputy he had to keep a watchful eye on the Clan. Dawnpaw knew that he had a responsibility to his Clan, but as his apprentice she should come first. Tail waving in the air until she approached him, Cedarpelt didn't turn to look until she made a tiny coughing noise.

"Tanglefur says that I can continue my training," she meowed when she looked at him endearingly.

"Then we will continue your training tomorrow," Cedarpelt told her.

Dawnpaw's fur ruffled in frustration when he left it at that. She knew that she could continue her training, but he seemed determined to prove that she was still injured in some way. With a shake of her head she stalked away from her mentor. One day she would show them all that she was a skilled fighter. She may have lost one battle, but she was about to prove that she would win all of her other battles.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is a much needed chapter two! Sorry for the delay, I got really busy this weekend with Celtic Fest and than the Philadelphia Zoo. I will proudly state that I am a Pennsylvania resident :P Of course I will not announce which county I live in though...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Duskpaw was grinning to himself while he followed his mentor across the rough terrain. A few days had passed since Dawnpaw was allowed to continue her training, but that didn't stop him from constantly reminding her of her latest injury. The angry look on her face told Duskpaw that she was far from finished with him. She was determined to prove herself as a worthy opponent in battle, even if that meant driving herself to do the impossible.

His claws unsheathed when he padded after Bramblerush, whose fur was ruffled with unease when she pushed her way through a carpet of ferns. The rogues had been increasing their activity recently. Because of their latest attack on Dawnpaw patrols had been increased near the border's edge.

"We need to keep an eye on the shadows," Bramblerush meowed as she stood ahead of him. "They like to hide in the darkness, like the old ShadowClan."

A shudder coursed down Duskpaw's spine as he recalled Lilypool's stories about the original Clans. Lilypool was always telling kits stories of how the old Clans had ruled the territory around the lake. However when one rogue dared to challenge their territory, the Clans fell apart. One by one they were wiped out, until a small group of cats were left after the battle was over. Led by Lionstar, the survivors formed a Clan called FireClan.

"Can we practice some fighting moves when we're finished?" Duskpaw asked when he dropped into a hunter's crouch. He'd been practicing a particularly difficult move after Bramblerush told him he wasn't ready for it. He was determined to show her that he was ready for anything she threw at him. "I'm tired of just patrolling the borders."

"I suppose it can't hurt," Bramblerush finally sighed.

She's given the darkness one final look before padding past Duskpaw.

The forest blurred around them until they reached a clearing surrounded by oak trees. The clearing itself was kept clear of leaves and grass thanks to the many paws that trampled over it. It was here that apprentices were taken to practice their fighting moves. Duskpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he saw that Dawnpaw and Cedarpelt were already there.

Cedarpelt's eyes lit with surprise when he saw Bramblerush approaching. "Bramblerush, I thought you were patrolling the border?" he asked after pushing Dawnpaw aside. The apprentice just glared at him mutinously before stalking to the other side of the clearing.

"We've already patrolled the border," Bramblerush replied. "Duskpaw needs to practice his fighting moves, remember?"

Duskpaw's ears flattened in embarrassment when Dawnpaw shot him a smirk. He knew that she would do anything to get under his fur, especially when it came to their fighting skills.

Once the four cats were in a semi-circle Bramblerush began to explain the complex move she'd just taught her apprentice. Duskpaw tried not to show the pride in his eyes when she mentioned his name more than once. He'd been working on the move for some time now. Now was the time to show her how much he'd learned.

After Bramblerush told Duskpaw what moves to use, he stood up on his hind legs. Dawnpaw was trying her best not to look interested, but she failed miserably when Duskpaw leaped into the air. He twisted in midair and landed heavily on a branch that Bramblerush had pulled out. Because of his larger size the branch snapped in half, sending splinters across the air in the process. He made certain that his claws scored deep marks into the ground after his landing. If the branch had been a real enemy their pelts would have been pulled off.

"You have been practicing." Bramblerush sounded impressed when she pulled away the pieces of the branch.

"Can you teach me that move?" Dawnpaw asked when he sat beside her.

"Sorry, but it's for _experienced_ apprentices only," he replied. The fur along her nape began to bristle when he just grinned. "Besides, with your injuries I doubt you could perform the move."

"Duskpaw is right," Cedarpelt meowed. Concern gleamed within his eyes when he saw a fight was beginning to break out between the two of them. "Dawnpaw, you need to take it easy with those injuries. They may be healing but that doesn't mean you can go out and fight."

For the first time since they'd been at the clearing Dawnpaw's ears flattened in embarrassment. Duskpaw opened his mouth to say something, but he dared not in front of Cedarpelt and Bramblerush.

"We should get going," Bramblerush suddenly murmured. "It's getting late and I promised Streamfur I would watch her kits today."

Duskpaw tilted his head to one side when Bramblerush mentioned Streamfur's kits. She was the only nursing queen in the Clan at the moment, and Bramblerush's kin. Of course she would be worried about the young queen, since this was Streamfur's first litter.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you," Duskpaw finally muttered when he walked alongside Dawnpaw.

Cedarpelt had taken the lead since he was the deputy. His tail waved casually from side-to-side while Bramblerush looked around worriedly. Duskpaw rolled his eyes and wondered if she was worried about the rogues once more.

"I just want to be treated like any other apprentice," Dawnpaw hissed. Her voice was filled with frustration as she looked on ahead. "Everyone always looks at me with pity, like they expect me to make another mistake. One bad move and I end up getting treated like a kit."

"Ah it's not that bad," Duskpaw tried to point out. "At least you're getting lots of attention."

His sister shot him a look that said not to mess with her. He lashed his tail in frustration when they reached the island. Of all the cats in FireClan, Dawnpaw was likely to be the strangest. She wanted to be _ignored_ rather than envied. Any kit or apprentice would dream of becoming the center of attention.

_It's not like we don't have a choice either_, he thought guiltily.

With Falconstar as leader and their father, cats would always look down upon them with higher respect.

"You both made it back alive." Duskpaw ducked his head when Morningsong's warm mew greeted them. She was always trying to keep the two of them together. Cedarpelt shook his head in amusement while Bramblerush bounded past the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Your father and I were discussing when your assessments would be held," she added once they were alone. "Since you two have been training for some time now, and Streamfur's kits are almost ready to become apprentices."

Almost immediately Duskpaw's ears perked up at the thought of becoming a warrior. He never thought the day would come when he became a warrior. Dawnpaw didn't look nearly as impressed though as she stared up at her mother in alarm.

"But...I was held up in camp for almost a moon," she protested. "Shouldn't we have more time for training?"

"You want to hold back your training?" Morningsong's voice was filled with confusion when Duskpaw glared at his sister.

"I...erm, no. I just thought it seems like our training was rushed." Dawnpaw shrugged and looked away while Morningsong leaned forward to nuzzle her affectionately.

"My little kit," she murmured. "You will always be a kit in my eyes."

Relief washed over Duskpaw when Dawnpaw changed her mind. If their warrior ceremony was held back he wasn't sure what he would do. He mewed his goodbye to Morningsong before slipping past her. This was one of those days he wished she would ignore them. Morningsong was always smothering them, especially since Dawnpaw was attacked by those rogues.

Once he was far enough away from his mother he began to ponder over what his warrior name would be. There were several possibilities, but his favorite was Duskfire. It had a nice ring to it, and it made him sound fierce and untamed. As for Dawnpaw, there were endless possibilities for her as well. Duskpaw forced back a smirk as he thought of certain names that would make Dawnpaw's face burn with embarrassment. It was a surefire way to make her claw his ears off when she had the chance. He decided it was best not to think about it and returned to his nest inside the apprentice's den.

With their den being so close to the elder's den, it made life a little easier. Duskpaw could only imagine listening to the constant snores of the warriors as they slept through the night. It was enough to wake up a nest of mice if they dared sleep on the island.

As he began to curl up in his nest a wind picked up. By now night was approaching, and he was exhausted after a full day of patrolling and practicing his fighting moves. If he slept now he would be wide awake before dawn. That meant he would have a head-start to his day, unlike Dawnpaw. Duskpaw shook his head and laid it upon his paws. His mind was whirling with thoughts of becoming a warrior, and wondering what kind of adventures he would have when he became one. If he was anything like his father he might even become the Clan's next leader. That thought was enough to send his mind racing with images of him standing on the Highbranch, addressing the Clan...

"Duskpaw..." The apprentice's eyes snapped open when he heard a faint voice in the distance. He didn't even realize they had closed until he saw that Dawnpaw was curled up beside him. Her warmth was a welcomed feeling after a long moon of an empty den in the depths of leafbare. "Duskpaw, come out here, we are waiting for you."

Confusion swept through Duskpaw when he heard the unfamiliar voice once more. Who in StarClan's name could be waiting for _him_?

He tried not to think about it as he crept forward, careful not to step on Dawnpaw or wake her. The ground underpaw was still covered in frost after such a bitterly cold leafbare. A chill swept down his spine when he reached the den's entrance.

Sure enough there was a cat waiting for him in the camp's clearing. Duskpaw's ears pricked forward. He'd never seen this cat before, and he didn't recognize it's scent. It's pelt was dark gray like storm clouds, and it blended in with the shadows.

"I am pleased to finally meet you, Duskpaw," the cat murmured. It was a female, a she-cat with pale amber eyes that glowed like the stars.

A sense of foreboding fear wormed it's way into Duskpaw's belly when he eyed the cat curiously. There was something about her that sent chills down Duskpaw's spine. She seemed oddly familiar, yet out of place sitting here on the island.

"W-who are you?" he demanded. His ears flattened in embarrassment when his voice came out as a half-squeak.

Amusement glowed within the cat's eyes before she answered, "I am Ravenstar, once leader of ThunderClan. I led the final battle against the rogues."

Duskpaw's eyes widened in disbelief when he realized that this was the legendary Ravenstar. She was the cat that Lilypool always told stories about. She had given her final life to save the Clan, and in turn the Clans became one.

"Now I come with a message from StarClan," Ravenstar meowed. Her voice was icily calm despite the dread that began to wash over Duskpaw. She suddenly stepped out of she shadows, revealing that all of her fur was lined with starlight. Duskpaw tried to keep his composure while his legs began to tremble as she touched his forehead with her muzzle. "The fire is dying. The fire will continue to die, until one becomes five. Look to the sky for answers, and right what has been wronged seasons upon seasons ago." The apprentice could only stand there when her image began to fade away. Soon he was left standing in the center of the island alone.

_Was that a_..._prophecy_? Duskpaw shook his head in confusion. _StarClan, why do you always make things so complicated_?

* * *

**AN: That was a long prophecy wasn't it? And there is more than one meaning to the whole one becomes five thing. You'll find out what it means later in the book ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Morning had arrived over the lakeside. Dawnpaw's eyes snapped open, and almost instantly she thought of the assessments that were coming up. Her heartbeat began to quicken as she wondered how she could get out of it. She wasn't ready to become a warrior. Sure she wanted to become one, but at the moment her training was far from over. Duskpaw had proven that when he showed her that move while they were battle training the other day.

She sighed when she began to groom her ruffled fur. Morningsong had made the decision to hold back her ceremony all the more difficult. She wanted to show that she was worthy of the training that Cedarpelt had given her. Cedarpelt was a skilled mentor and had taught her more than any other cat could. Yet Dawnpaw had gone ahead of herself and was nearly killed because of it.

After what felt like seasons Dawnpaw had made up her mind. She wanted to hold back her ceremony, despite the tiny voice that kept telling her it was wrong. She needed the extra training that her mentor could give her.

Dawnpaw crept out of the den to see that only a couple of warriors were out of their nests. Orangestripe and Reedriver were the only warriors awake at the moment. Falconstar was already awake as well, but he was crouched beneath a large pine. His paws were tucked neatly under his chin while he rested his head. The only time he looked up was when Dawnpaw approached him cautiously.

"Falconstar...erm, I was hoping that I could ask you something about my warrior ceremony," Dawnpaw began. She tried to keep her voice stead when her father eyed her curiously. "I was wondering if you could hold it back a moon or two." Almost out of instinct she winced when Falconstar looked at her more critically now. "I know I'm not ready to become a warrior. I missed an entire moon of training because I didn't listen to Cedarpelt. I have much to learn yet."

"That is a big decision Dawnpaw, are you sure?" The golden tabby raised his chin and stood up so that he towered above her. Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes thoughtfully before nodding. Her mind was made up before she could begin to argue with herself. "Very well," Falconstar sighed. "I will hold back your ceremony for one moon. After that you will become a warrior. You are wise to see the mistakes you have made."

Pride gleamed within Dawnpaw's eyes before she thanked her father and trotted off. She wanted to show that she was ready for anything. Right now however she was not ready to become a warrior, no matter how much she wanted to become one.

* * *

"Today's the day guys!" Snowkit's yowl was enough to wake up the entire camp. Her paws pummeled into her siblings' bellies while they slept away. "We're going to become apprentices mousebrains!" She nearly screeched into Shadowkit's ears before her brother jumped to his paws. Shadowkit whirled around and glared at her when she grinned. "Come on sleepypaws, we have to get ready for our ceremony remember?" Once all three of them were awake Streamfur's eyes snapped open.

Streamfur, their mother, was always struggling to keep them under control. Snowkit didn't mean to get into the trouble she often got herself into. She couldn't help herself when it came to exploring the camp or pestering the warriors. Nightwind often offered them tours of the shoreline, while Streamfur would snap at him for taking them so close to the lake's edge. Snowkit wanted to become just like her father - proud and brave. Her claws began to sheathe and unsheathe as she pictured herself joining patrols and learning how to fight. No cat would stand in her way when she became a powerful warrior!

"Could you please try to stay out of trouble just this once," Streamfur sighed when she rasped her tongue over Snowkit's ear. She grabbed the tiny kit by the scruff and wrapped her paw around her torso. "Today is an important day for all three of you. I'd like the Clan to see how much you have grown."

Snowkit's eyes glowed before Smokekit beat her to it, "Don't worry, we won't get into too much trouble." Her voice was silky smooth as she thought of the lie they often came up with.

"Let's go check out the fresh-kill pile!" Shadowkit suddenly squealed. He bounded out of the nursery, leaving Snowkit and Smokekit to follow. Snowkit rolled her eyes and thought of what she could do to make her brother angry. Shadowkit was always trying to take the lead, but she was always the one who came up with the best ideas.

"You three are up to no good again, aren't you?" Snowkit skidded to a halt when she nearly collided into Lilypool. The elderly she-cat was usually dozing off in her den, but for once she was outside and sunning herself. "You remind me of myself when I was your age, always getting into trouble. Dovestar had her paws full."

"Can you tell us what the old Clans were like?" Snowkit asked.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't have time to tell you the entire story," the elder rasped. Shadowkit and Smokekit sat beside Snowkit while she held Lilypool's gaze. "Falconstar is getting ready to hold your ceremony."

Sure enough the golden tabby leader was climbing up the tree where the Gathering was held. Snowkit's fur bristled with excitement when she realized that her time of becoming an apprentice was coming. She bounded past Shadowkit and Smokekit before joining Nightwind beside the fresh-kill pile. His own eyes narrowed in amusement before he looked up at the tree.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Great Oak for a Clan meeting!" Falconstar's yowl rang throughout the clearing. It was strong and clear enough for any cat, even Lilypool, to hear.

Dawnpaw and Duskpaw emerged from their den. Snowkit knew that she would be joining them after the ceremony was over. Tanglefur sat beside Cedarpelt, his brother. Bramblerush and Orangestripe were sitting together while Morningsong, Frostedflower and Reedriver returned from a border patrol. Streamfur was the last to come out of the nursery. She rushed forward and checked to make sure that none of her kits looked out of place.

"By naming apprentices we show that this Clan will remain strong," Falconstar began. "Three kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time they became apprentices. Come forward you three." When he waved his tail towards them the three kits stumbled forward until they were a whisker-length away from the tree. "Snowkit, until you have reached your sixth moon you will be known as Snowpaw. Frostedflower, though you are young you have shown great skills in hunting and fighting. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Snowpaw." Her paws kneaded the ground when Snowpaw touched noses with Frostedflower.

_He made a wise choice_, Snowpaw thought proudly. She was led back into the crowd where she sat beside Dawnpaw. The older apprentice looked nervous as she gazed up at her father. Snowpaw tilted her head to one side in confusion, but she dared not ask what was wrong.

"Shadowkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Shadowpaw. Orangestripe, you are ready for an apprentice. You too have already proven yourself many times over, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to young Shadowpaw." Orangestripe looked like he was ready to burst with pride when he touched noses with Snowpaw's brother. She almost purred in amusement when Shadowpaw was led back to the crowd.

"Smokekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Smokepaw. Reedriver, you two are young but you have also shown great promise as a fit and strong warrior. I expect you to pass on what you know to Smokepaw." Reedriver's chin was held high when he approached Smokepaw. Snowpaw restrained herself from rolling her eyes in annoyance. Reedriver was an arrogant cat who needed to be put in his place. One of these days she would be the one to do just that.

Snowpaw was about to raise her chin when the Clan cheered when she saw a shadowy pelt amongst the crowd. It was a cat who was darker in color compared to her brother Shadowpaw. The cat suddenly turned around and looked at her through pale amber eyes. Starlight glowed within those eyes making the cat look as though it wasn't real.

"The fire is dying. The fire will continue to die, until one becomes five. Look to the sky for answers, and right what has been wronged seasons upon seasons ago." The words that echoed around Snowpaw sounded eerily familiar to a dream she had had when she was younger. The dark figure looked down at Snowpaw with warmth in it's eyes before it faded. Snowpaw gasped when she was left staring at Morninsong's reddish coat.

"Is everything okay Snowpaw?" The newly named apprentice staggered slightly when Duskpaw looked at her. He was sitting beside Dawnpaw the whole time! "You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

Duskpaw only tilted his head before following Bramblerush back to the fresh-kill pile. Snowpaw felt her fur burn with embarrassment when Frostedflower gave her a quizzical look. Had StarClan just given her a prophecy to worry about? Snowpaw shook her head in confusion and tried to clear it. If what she thought was true, than her life was about to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

**AN: Snowpaw and Dawnpaw are my favorite characters so far. What do you think of them?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Though it is early for an update I thought I should since it's been five days. Here you get to meet Shadowpaw, who plays an important role in the story. You'll find out why soon enough :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Shadowpaw felt his paws tugging at the grass with excitement once the meeting was over. Orangestripe had spoken to Frostedflower and Reedriver after Falconstar was finished addressing the Clan. Shadowpaw grinned at his littermates before pouncing on Smokepaw's twisting tail. His sister always had a knack for getting annoyed with his constant antics. Snowpaw on the other paw was quiet and distant from her siblings. Her gray-tipped ears twitched a little when she saw what Shadowpaw had been planning. She jumped out of the way when Smokepaw twisted around to give his muzzle a good swipe with her paw. Shadowpaw jumped back in surprise and grinned at her.

"Come on you three, we're going to show you the territory," Orangestripe suddenly meowed. Being the oldest warrior among the group gave him seniority. Shadowpaw beamed at the thought of having an older mentor as his apprentice. "While it's still light out we may as well explain a few things about the old territories. Beyond this island is RiverClan's old territory. We sometimes catch fish in their streams, but most of the time we avoid it. To the darker marshes on the far side of RiverClan's old territory is ShadowClan's old territory. We make sure to avoid that area, because it is infested with Twolegs during greenleaf. And beyond that forest lies ThunderClan's old territory. Their camp is a hollow in the ground, so make sure you're with an older cat when hunting there."

_How strange would it be if we fell into the hollow_? Shadowpaw thought as he bounded after his mentor. They were leaving now, and it occurred to him that Orangestripe had failed to mention WindClan's old territory. WindClan cats had been known for their speed. They had lived in the open territory, along the moors. Orangestripe was picking up the pace now when they crossed the treebridge. Shadowpaw remembered hearing what had happened to Duskpaw on his first day as an apprentice. He had accidentally slipped on the treebridge and fell into the lake. The whole Clan had been in a panic as they wondered what would happen to the young apprentice.

"This is where the apprentices are taken to be trained," Frostedflower explained when they reached a grove of trees. Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes and saw that paw marks could be made out in the soil. A few trees were left with claw marks, telling him that the apprentices often used them as a game. "Tomorrow I will take you there to learn some of the basics," she added to Snowpaw, who was at her side. Snowpaw's eyes glowed before she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"If you look closely you can see the reeds that once covered RiverClan's old territory," Reedriver added. His tail was flicking from side to side as he looked at the forest that stretched beyond the training clearing. "My mother's mother was a descendent of RiverClan. Otterpool was her name."

Shadowpaw thought it was strange that so many cats were descended from different warriors of the four Clans. Yet he knew that this was how FireClan had started. A few survivors had formed together to create the new Clan after the war. In the end they had won the battle, but the rogues were still out there. A couple of ShadowClan cats had apparently survived and the kits of those ancestors now roamed the territory as if they owned it.

"Can we explore WindClan's old territory?" Smokepaw asked after silence filled the air.

Reedriver exchanged a look with Orangestripe before nodding. "It is a good idea, since that's where I do most of my hunting," he replied with a shrug. "You can learn to hunt rabbits as well." Smokepaw didn't look too pleased to be hunting rabbits. Shadowpaw would have laughed at her expression if it wasn't for the situation.

Soon they were trekking across open terrain as the trees parted ways. They were replaced by a few shrubs that grew here and there. The grass underpaw had been smoothed down by the fierce winds that often struck the moors. Shadowpaw shivered when a cold breeze picked up. Dusk was beginning to approach as the sun sank beneath the mountains. Soon night would fall upon them, and the rogues might become more active.

"We should get back soon," Orangestripe suddenly growled. "Falconstar wanted to hold the ceremony for Duskpaw tonight."

_Just Duskpaw_? Shadowpaw tilted his head in confusion. _Shouldn't Dawnpaw be receiving her warrior name too? Maybe she thought of something better to do during her time as an apprentice. After all she was the one who got injured_. Shadowpaw wondered why any cat would want to hold back their warrior ceremony.

The six of them returned to camp with little trouble at paw. Shadowpaw's ears pricked forward as he listened to the sounds of the forest. The few birds that were out earlier had returned to their nests. He picked up the scent of a mouse nearby. He remembered what a fresh mouse smelled like. Dawnpaw had brought a freshly killed mouse to the nursery once as a test for them. Though their mother had been furious Shadowpaw picked up the scent almost immediately.

He pinpointed the mouse's location. It was hiding under a prickle bush. His whiskers twitched with interest when he spotted the furry little creature nibbling on a seed. Orangestripe and the others were far ahead. He could catch this little mouse if it got close enough. Without warning he lunged forward with his claws unsheathed. The mouse squeaked in surprise at the ambush. Shadowpaw felt his fur bristle when he gave the mouse a killing blow. The scent of the mouse filled his lungs. His mouth watered with hunger, but he chose to ignore it when he picked it up.

"You've caught your first mouse already?" Smokepaw stared at Shadowpaw as if he had grown wings. "We all have our work cut out for us," she grumbled when he nodded in response.

"Well done," Orangestripe meowed.

Pride surged through Shadowpaw when he trotted after the group. He'd caught his first mouse.

Exhaustion was quickly seeping through Shadowpaw by the time they reached the island. The mouse dangled limply from his jaws when he dropped it onto the fresh-kill pile. Nightwind, who had been watching, purred in encouragement when he approached.

"You will make a fine hunter," his father told him. Shadowpaw stared at his father with huge amber eyes before ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Great Oak for a Clan meeting!" Falconstar's yowl rang throughout the island. Shadowpaw gave his father a firm nod before joining his siblings beside the apprentice's den. Dawnpaw was there as well, but she was ignoring the three siblings as she watched the Clan gather. Bramblerush sat beside Morningsong, while Orangestripe, Frostedflower and Reedriver sat together. Cedarpelt and Tanglefur were sitting together as well while they waited for the ceremony to start. Finally Lilypool was the last to crawl out of her den as she stared up at the Great Oak. "It is time for one of our apprentices to become a warrior. He has passed his assessment. Bramblerush, do you believe that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"I do," the gray and white she-cat meowed.

"Then I, Falconstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Shadowpaw felt himself shiver at those words. Though he'd never heard them before he felt as though they had an important ring to them.

"I do." Duskpaw's voice was filled with confidence when he spoke up. Shadowpaw glanced at Dawnpaw to see if he could see the look in her eyes. It was an odd mixture of annoyance and relief.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Duskpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Duskfire, in honor of your fiery coat and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of FireClan." Duskfire's eyes glowed at his new name when Falconstar jumped down to touch his forehead with his nose. In return Duskfire gave his shoulder a lick of respect.

"Duskfire! Duskfire!" The Clan cheered his name, and Shadowpaw joined in. His paws kneaded the ground with excitement when the meeting drew to an end. The Clan had one more warrior that would make them stronger in number. Soon the rogues would no longer be a threat to FireClan, and maybe they could finally live in peace.

* * *

**AN: I couldn't resist naming him Duskfire. The name just seemed so perfect for him...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anticipation clawed at Smokepaw's belly as she was led to the training clearing. Reedriver had told her that she needed to learn the basic fighting moves any apprentice could master. She wanted to learn the more advanced moves that would ensure victory in battle. Her claws dug into the rich soil as she thought of flaying her first opponent in battle. She imagined the pain-filled screech they would release when she pinned them to the ground. She imagined what Reedriver would tell her when she won her first battle.

"Right, I'm going to show you a move that most apprentices can master in one day," Reedriver meowed when he turned to face her. His pelt stood out against the green, brown and orange leaves that covered the ground. Smokepaw stifled a purr of amusement when she realized she probably stood out as well. "Try using your tail for balance so that you don't get knocked down by your enemy," he explained when he lifted a sheathed paw. His paw came down just when he jumped in the air, using his tail to keep himself balanced. Smokepaw gaped at the well-aimed move when he just barely missed her whiskers. "Try using it yourself," he added when he landed on the ground.

Smokepaw narrowed her eyes into tiny slits before she tried out the move herself. She used sheathed paws as Reedriver had instructed. She used her left front paw and raised her tail for balance. Within heartbeats she leaped forward and landed on the ground where Reedriver had sat earlier. Smokepaw restrained a grin when Reedriver nodded in approval.

"You've got great potential as a warrior," he told her. "But you should try and hide your pride during battle training - remember that not all apprentices are as skilled." Smokepaw nodded in agreement when she realized that he was right. She had let her pride get in the way of battle training. "Now this is a move that my mother taught me when I was your age," he added when he dropped into a crouch. "Her father's father was Feathercloud, believe it or not." Smokepaw stared at her mentor in disbelief.

Feathercloud had been Dovestar's deputy before he was killed by the rogues. He was known as a skilled and brave warrior, who fought tooth and claw to the end. No cat doubted in his skills as a leader, until he was killed that fateful day. Lilypool often told his story to the kits when they were interested enough.

Reedriver's muscles tensed before he landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Though there were no cats to stand in his way, he behaved as though there was an enemy underneath him. His claws unsheathed as he scraped them against the ground. "Normally you would need two cats to try out that move," he explained when he got to his paws once again. "Until we have practice partners you'll have to learn how to use it on your own." Smokepaw nodded to show that she understood. Her pelt was bristling with excitement as she thought of how she could use these moves in battle. No cat would ever defeat her when it came to battle. "We should get back, it's getting late. Before we do though why don't you try catching something," he suggested as the sun began to sink behind the mountains.

The two cats trotted away from the training clearing. Smokepaw's claws dug into the ground when she caught the scent of a squirrel in the air. She checked the wind's direction to make sure the squirrel wouldn't pick up her scent. Reedriver waited while she dropped into a crouch and stalked forward. The squirrel was sitting beneath a bush as it nibbled carelessly on a seed. It gave no signs of knowing there was a predator stalking it. Smokepaw suddenly lunged forward, claws scraping against the ground when she landed on the startled squirrel. Though the small animal put up a fight she snapped it's neck back and gave it the killing blow.

"Well done, now we can take that back to camp," Reedriver meowed when she returned to his side. Smokepaw beamed at his words and trotted after him while dragging the squirrel under her paws.

"You caught a squirrel?" Snowpaw's voice was high with disbelief when they padded across the treebridge. Reedriver had taken the squirrel from Smokepaw when she was having difficulty getting across. Snowpaw was the first to greet her when she was spotted by her siblings. "I can't believe it," she muttered. "I still haven't caught my first mouse or sparrow."

"Yeah well, you need to pay attention if you want to become a good apprentice," Smokepaw replied. She raised her chin when Shadowpaw approached with Dawnpaw at his side. The dark ginger she-cat didn't look so amused by Smokepaw's choice in words.

"There is a difference between a good apprentice and a snobby apprentice," she growled.

Smokepaw narrowed her eyes and glared at her. She wasn't about to be told off by someone who had postponed their own warrior ceremony.

"Come on furball, let's go see what Duskfire wants to talk to us about," Shadowpaw mewed when he sensed the tension rising. Smokepaw tilted her head in confusion, but she noticed that Duskfire was sitting apart from the other warriors. Though he'd received his warrior name the day before, he was still hanging around the apprentices. She smirked before she followed her siblings. "You wanted to see us," their brother said when they reached Duskfire.

"Have any of you had any strange dreams?" Duskfire asked.

Before Smokepaw could reply Snowpaw's eyes widened in disbelief.

"The fire is dying. The fire will continue to die, until one becomes five. Look to the sky for answers, and right what has been wronged seasons upon seasons ago." Snowpaw's words sent chills down Smokepaw's spine. She stared at her sister as if she'd grown wings.

"What in StarClan's name is _that_ supposed to mean?" Dawnpaw demanded.

"I think it's a prophecy," Duskfire replied. "I received it a couple of days ago, before these three became apprentices." Smokepaw's pelt bristled when he mentioned _these three_. Did that mean they were all involved in this supposed prophecy? She understood so little of StarClan that it didn't seem to matter to her. "StarClan is trying to tell us something that we're ignoring. I think this is their way of telling us that it's time to start listening."

"Why should we become involved?" Smokepaw demanded. "If you and Snowpaw just heard if than it's obviously your problem, not ours."

Now Shadowpaw and Snowpaw were staring at her in concern. She didn't want to be part of any prophecy that StarClan had planned for her!

"StarClan told us that one will become five," Duskfire meowed. "I think that prophecy is talking about us becoming one."

"What prophecy?" All five of them stiffened when Tanglefur approached them. Smokepaw knew that there was no escaping his ever-cautious gaze. He was always watching for signs of change that would effect the Clan. "What are you five gossiping about?" he asked when he sat down beside Duskfire.

"Erm..." It was then that Smokepaw decided to tell Tanglefur what her siblings had been chattering about. Maybe he could convince them that it was mousebrained to believe that StarClan was trying to tell them something. Tanglefur's eyes widened in disbelief when she told them the words that Snowpaw had spoken heartbeats ago.

"That is definitely a prophecy," the brown tom finally muttered when Smokepaw was finished. "The sky obviously indicates SkyClan." Smokepaw's eyes narrowed in confusion when Tanglefur mentioned SkyClan. She had never heard of this strange Clan before. "SkyClan lived in the old forest seasons upon seasons ago," he explained when he noticed their confusion. "They were cast out by the other Clans when their own territory was destroyed by Twolegs. Firestar, a leader from ThunderClan, helped rebuild the new SkyClan."

Smokepaw had heard about Firestar before. He was the one FireClan had been named after. She knew that if Firestar was involved than something terrible was going to happen to FireClan. Something that involved all five of them.

"Maybe we're supposed to find this SkyClan and bring them back," Dawnpaw suggested.

"I don't know...either way we should tell Falconstar what you five have been up to," Tanglefur told them. "It is up to StarClan to decide what you will do next."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"A journey might do these young cats some good." Duskfire was surprised at how willing Falconstar was at letting them go. He looked at his father suspiciously before Falconstar continued, "When I was younger I made a journey myself. We traveled to the mountains to visit the Tribe Of Rushing Waters. Of course back than I was only an apprentice, but the journey itself was enough to teach me responsibility." He looked down at Dawnpaw as if to prove his point. Duskfire rolled his eyes and wondered what sort of thoughts their father had about Dawnpaw. She had refused to take on a warrior name and wanted to continue her training.

"But where would this journey take them?" Tanglefur asked. "Besides, we need apprentices to keep the Clan strong. What if something was to happen while they were away?"

"All young cats learn to make their own choices," Falconstar told him. Duskfire's ears pricked forward at the mention of choices. He'd chosen to tell the younger apprentices about the prophecy. Snowpaw had learned what the prophecy meant. Obviously it had led them to work together as a team, as a Clan.

"Why should we be forced to go on a journey against our will?" Smokepaw suddenly demanded. Her fur was bristling slightly, and she lingered at the back of Falconstar's den.

_Someone needs an attitude adjustment_, Duskfire thought with a roll of his eyes. Smokepaw had acted incredibly rude in front of Dawnpaw during their meeting. Now she wanted nothing to do with a prophecy that could change their lives.

"Come on, think about it," Snowpaw mewed. "Don't you want to know what SkyClan is like? Or what it's like to travel across the mountains?"

Smokepaw stared at her sister as if to argue, but closed her mouth when Falconstar gave her a stern look. Duskfire rolled his eyes once again and wondered if they really would be allowed to go on the journey. Surely Falconstar wouldn't risk his kits or the kin of Ravenstar to venture into unknown territory?

"Can we get to the point already? Are we going on this journey or what?" Dawnpaw asked.

"If you really are going on this journey than we will have to prepare," Falconstar meowed.

"Can we really leave the Clan without apprentices?" Tanglefur growled. "I know that Morningsong is expecting kits, but that doesn't mean they will be apprentices right away." Duskfire's ears suddenly pricked forward when Tanglefur mentioned Morningsong's pregnancy. So he would have more siblings when he returned. The idea sent thrills of excitement through him. "Besides, these young cats are less than ready to go on such a journey."

Duskfire glared at Tanglefur before Falconstar nodded in agreement. "I agree that they are too young, which is why they will receive more training before the journey begins," he announced. "One of you, however, will have to stay behind." He looked down at the three newest apprentices, and Duskfire knew who would volunteer to stay behind. Almost as if she had read his thoughts Smokepaw opened his mouth, but Falconstar's glare made her close it. "You will be going with them. You need to learn what it means to become a warrior, your siblings already know the true path." Smokepaw's blue eyes narrowed into tiny slits before she snorted and looked away in frustration.

Shadowpaw and Snowpaw exchanged worried glances. Duskfire thought about which one would stay behind. Snowpaw was calm and quiet compared to her brother, who was constantly getting himself into trouble. Maybe they both had something learn during their time apart.

"I'll stay," Shadowpaw suddenly mewed. "Who knows, I might learn a thing or two while you guys are gone." He grinned at Smokepaw, who returned his grin with a glare. Duskfire nudged Dawnpaw, who looked up at him in surprise. "I guess I'll just continue with my training," he added when he backed out of the den. Smokepaw and Snowpaw were quick to follow as they scampered out of the den. Duskfire watched until they disappeared out of sight.

"Morningsong didn't want to tell you right away that she was expecting kits," Falconstar explained when Tanglefur stalked out of the den. "She's about a moon into her pregnancy."

Duskfire's heart soared at the thought of having more siblings. Dawnpaw's ears flattened before she looked down at her paws. He knew that she was worried about getting replaced by younger cats. She was a warrior now, so she needed to learn to grow up fast.

"We'll stay safe," he meowed after brushing his tail against her shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on everyone." Dawnpaw shot him a look that told Duskfire he would regret saying that.

_Okay, I'm sure she's going to get back to me in my sleep_, he thought with a shudder.

With those final words he left the den to see that cats were already surrounding the fresh-kill pile. Duskfire's pelt bristled slightly until he saw that Snowpaw and Smokepaw were standing together. He wasn't surprised to see Tanglefur standing nearby, ears pricked forward to listen to conversation. Duskfire knew that word would spread like wildfire when cats learned about the journey that was underway. He didn't know how they would react to the sudden news.

"Duskfire, why don't you join Nightwind and Reedriver for the border patrol," Cedarpelt meowed when he approached. Dawnpaw followed him, her tail waving impatiently in the air. "The borders need to be patrolled near the abandoned horseplace. I'm sure the rogues are stirring up trouble."

Duskfire's fur bristled as he remembered his first encounter with the rogues. They were ferocious cats who fought with no code. They killed for the fun of it. He remembered hearing what had happened to Frostedflower and Reedriver's brother, Oakpaw. The young apprentice had been murdered by the rogues during a fight over border control. One last border patrol would feel good before he left on the journey to SkyClan. He gave Cedarpelt a nod before padding over to where Reedriver and Nightwind were waiting. Smokepaw left her sister's side and bounded over to Reedriver, who gave his apprentice a stern look.

"Right, hopefully we won't run into any rogues on the way," Reedriver said when he rose to his paws. Nightwind simply shrugged and followed the younger tom as he led the way out of camp. Smokepaw was mutinously silent while she trotted beside her mentor. Duskfire knew that she would remain this way until their journey started, and even than she might still behave like a kit who was being punished by their mother. Duskfire forced back the urge to roll his eyes and padded past Smokepaw. "If we run into any rogues you know how to handle yourself," Reedriver added when he looked down at Smokepaw.

"If we run into any rogues they'll likely turn tail and run," Duskfire snorted. "I don't see how they can fight back when we would have them outnumbered."

"I wouldn't say that," Nightwind growled. "The rogues fight dirty. They can attack in numbers without warning."

A shiver ran down Duskfire's spine when Nightwind mentioned the rogues' nature in attacking. He knew all too well what they were capable of, despite his confidence in front of Smokepaw. The rogues had almost slaughtered the Clans many seasons ago. One day they could grow bold once more and attack without warning.

"Don't let him scare you Duskfire," Reedriver meowed when he noticed the gleeful look in Nightwind's eyes. "Not all rogues are bad, and I'm sure in due time you'll learn that."

The ginger tom shook his head and tried not to think about what Nightwind had said. Reedriver was right - not all cats were dangerous. He needed to think of the good things rogues could do, such as helping the Clan cats when they needed it. They would need all of the help they could get during their journey to SkyClan. Maybe then he would learn what the rogues were really like.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Blech, this chapter is disgustingly short, but I FINALLY updated! Take that FF!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was early morning when Dawnpaw woke up to join Duskfire and the rest of the cats going on the journey. Orange wisps of clouds gathered around the sky as the sun slowly rose. Dawnpaw wondered if there would be rain by the time night arrived. When she approached Smokepaw the younger apprentice huffed and looked away, giving Dawnpaw time to catch up with Snowpaw. Snowpaw was friendlier than Smokepaw, which was why Dawnpaw appreciated the younger cat more. Smokepaw was arrogant and hotheaded like her mother - a bad combination for the journey that lay ahead of them.

Standing in front of them was Falconstar, Cedarpelt and Tanglefur. All three cats looked uneasy as the journey was about to begin. Dawnpaw ducked her head and tried not to meet her mentor's gaze as he looked at her. He was still disappointed that she had held back her warrior ceremony. But she knew that it was the right thing to do. She was far from ready when it came to becoming a warrior. Tanglefur dropped what looked like a bundle of herbs at their paws. Dawnpaw gave them a disdainful sniff and wrinkled her nose after looking back up at him.

"These traveling herbs will help take away the edge of your hunger," the medicine cat explained wryly. "Take them with you and eat them when you are ready."

"StarClan watch over these young cats," Falconstar murmured as he brushed his muzzle against Duskfire's forehead. Dawnpaw held back a purr of amusement when Duskfire looked more than embarrassed. "Keep an eye on the apprentices Duskfire," he added. "You are the warrior and they are the apprentices. You will be their leader."

Duskfire nodded and raised his chin in pride. Smokepaw rolled her eyes while Snowpaw stared at the FireClan leader in alarm. Something told Dawnpaw that this was going to be a long journey.

"We should get going before the rest of the Clan wakes up," Duskfire meowed when the sun began to rise higher.

Falconstar nodded in agreement and stepped aside, giving them room to leave. They were still on the island camp, and had to cross the treebridge in order to leave. Dawnpaw's eyes narrowed as she thought of what they would go through once they crossed the bridge. Nothing would ever be the same once they began their journey. Maybe this was the destiny that StarClan had given her. Maybe this was why she had held back her warrior ceremony.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it as she grabbed the traveling herbs and followed Duskfire. Smokepaw and Snowpaw fell in beside each other while the three older cats watched them leave. Dawnpaw glanced over her shoulder one last time before bounding after her brother. She held the traveling herbs between her teeth as she came to a trot alongside Duskfire, whose ears were pricked forward as he listened to the sounds of the territory around them.

"See anything that could be trouble for us?" she asked. Her voice was muffled by the traveling herbs, and Duskfire's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he replied. "A rogue passed by during the night, nothing serious. I think there was a scuffle between squirrels during the night too, you can see their fur all over the area." Dawnpaw hadn't even noticed the gray-brown fur that lined the area around them. Rogues were a bit more serious when it came to wandering during the night. Dawnpaw shuddered as she remembered her last encounter with the rogues that had left her in the medicine cat's den for moons. The rogues were fierce and lived without any codes to guide them. It was fight or die when it came to survival.

"I'd like to see any of those rogues come after a large group like ours," Smokepaw scoffed as she stalked past Duskfire. "I doubt any of them would want to mess with us after we deal with them." Her blue eyes were glowing with excitement. Dawnpaw rolled her eyes and wondered where Smokepaw had gotten her attitude from.

_Nightwind is nothing like Smokepaw_, she thought. _Maybe it's because she's related to Ravenstar_.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they reached the abandoned Twoleg barn. This was where Ivyleaf and her mate from the Tribe Of Rushing Water had lived. They had joined FireClan soon after discovering what had happened to the rest of the Clans. Once they decided to join the Clan their kits became proud warriors defending the code and protecting the Clan. Dawnpaw's ears twitched as she wondered what would have happened had they not joined.

"Does anyone even know how far we have to go?" Smokepaw demanded after putting down her herbs once more.

"Once we cross the mountains we have to follow the river," Snowpaw replied. "The Twolegs haven't destroyed the river as far as I saw in my dream." She glanced at Smokepaw and looked back at Duskfire as if to gain reassurance. Duskfire nodded in agreement before leading once more. "This is so exciting; we're probably the first cats in moons to visit SkyClan since it was rebuilt!"

"We don't even know what we're going to come across when we get there," Smokepaw muttered. "Why couldn't StarClan just tell _them_ to find _us_?"

Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes and was about to glare at Smokepaw when the younger apprentice looked away. She tried to think about anything other than Smokepaw as they passed the barn. Her fur bristled when she felt eyes watching her from within. Duskfire's pelt was bristling as well, and Snowpaw hissed in frustration when she nearly bumped into a thorn bush.

"We're being watched," she hissed.

"Don't act like it, that will only fuel their need to attack us," Duskfire growled back. His tail flicked irritably before he bounded forward. Dawnpaw looked back at the barn and realized that the prying eyes were gone. Her shoulders sagged in relief and she bounded after him once she realized that the rogues had left their post. "Now we need to be on guard. Once we reach the mountains I'm not sure how the Tribe will treat us if they're still around."

"If they're still around?" Dawnpaw looked at her brother in confusion. "The Tribe always lived on the mountains. Remember when a couple of their warriors came to visit us?"

Duskfire simply shook his head and continued moving forward. With a sigh of frustration Dawnpaw guessed that he was trying to think of what they would do when they reached the Tribe. Either way their encounter would be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I finally updated! I know this chapter is ridiculously short and should be longer, but I wasn't sure what else to add. Anyways thanks to everyone for your patience and reviews, they're much appreciated. Enjoy this short but informative chapter :P**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The mountains seemed to stretch on for moons on end to Snowpaw. She gazed up at the cloud-covered sky and wondered if there would be snow or rain in a few heartbeats. The scent of moisture filled her lungs when she opened her mouth. A few shrubs grew here and there along the mountain's edge. Twoleg nests were rare, but they had seen a couple lying nearby. Snowpaw could hear a dog yapping in the distance, but it was too far away to be any trouble. Snowpaw had seen a kittypet wandering throughout the Twoleg nests as if they owned the place. The kittypet had stopped once when it spotted the four cats heading for the mountains. Snowpaw had not seen it since.

"My whiskers feel like they're going to freeze," Smokepaw complained. Snowpaw rolled her eyes and glared at her sister. She wished that her sister had not come at all. Shadowpaw would have made a better traveling companion than any other cat. But of course they were stuck with Smokepaw, the whiny bratty apprentice that no cat liked. "Can't we stop yet? My paws feel like they're going to fall off!" Smokepaw moaned once again as they began to climb up the mountain.

"Quit your complaining you mousebrain," Dawnpaw snapped. "It's hard enough dealing with the mountains, now we have to listen to you the whole time!"

For once Smokepaw looked taken aback by Dawnpaw's fierce choice in words. Snowpaw would have congratulated Dawnpaw if it weren't for the situation. Even her paws felt numb from all of the traveling they had done so far. They'd gone out before the sun rose and now it was close to dusk. Snowpaw relished the momentary silence and thought of any games they could play during their journey. The mountains were becoming a challenge as they scaled higher and higher.

A few streams ran here and there along with sparse trees for birds to hide in. Snowpaw noticed that some of the streams were frozen while others were bitterly cold when she dabbed a paw into the water. No fish swam through the water. A few crevices could be seen among the rocky landscapes where mice and voles might hide. Some of the crevices were more like an abyss that went on forever. Snowpaw had difficulty jumping over the cracks that were more like canyons.

_StarClan, is it going to be like this the whole time_? she wondered when Duskfire helped her up on their final leap. Fortunately he had told them to make shelter where they could. Snowpaw found it hard to believe that there was any safe place to sleep in such a barren landscape. The mountains made WindClan territory seem like StarClan's hunting ground. Snowpaw sighed in frustration and found a small cave where she and Smokepaw could sleep in. It was a cramped space but it was better than nothing at all. Duskfire and Dawnpaw slept nearby under the rattling branches of a tree. Tomorrow their journey would begin again.

. . .

A dark blanket of clouds covered the sky, blocking out the starlight that normally filled it. An elderly looking mottled light brown tabby she-cat stood alone on the top of a flattened rock overlooking the gorge. Her amber eyes were filled with wisdom as she searched the sky for signs of StarClan. Below her the Clan she looked after for so many moons wandered around. They were suffering now because of the lack of prey that normally filled their bellies around this time of year. If this kind of hunting kept up the Clan would eventually die out like it had so many seasons ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a cat suddenly bounded towards her perch. It was a young looking black and silver tabby queen, whose green eyes were dark with worry. The elderly medicine cat looked down at her without caution.

"Another cat was injured on our patrols!" the queen cried. "Frecklewish, what are we going to do?"

"We can't do anything without our leader's word," the mottled tabby replied with a wave of her tail. "I am sorry Longstripe, but there is nothing I can do."

"But you are our medicine cat. You always have been, you can't just give up like this!" Longstripe screeched. Her voice had begun to attract the attention of her Clanmates.

"I am afraid that our paws are in the fate of StarClan," Frecklewish murmured sympathetically. "Rely on your instincts and you will survive."

Cats looked at their elderly medicine cat in panic. Frecklewish knew that there was nothing she could do. She was getting old like her mentor before. Soon she would join the ranks of StarClan and watch her Clanmates from above. This was the fate that stood out before all the cats that lived by the gorge.

* * *

**AN: Wonder what's happening to SkyClan... You won't find out until the travelers reach their destination XP Sorry, but that's how things roll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Well look at me updating FireClan's Story! Yep, I'm on a roll. This chapter is slightly longer than the last, and hopefully not nearly as boring. Anyways enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Smokepaw hated the mountains more than she hated Dawnpaw. She was surprised at how much anger she felt when they jumped from crevice to crevice. One small ledge had crumbled under her weight and nearly sent her to her death. Duskfire had caught her by the scruff before the mountains could claim another life. By now her paws were raw with pain. Smokepaw lifted a paw to see that blood seeped from an old wound where she had stepped on a thorn days ago.

"At this rate we're going to freeze to death," she grumbled when she joined Snowpaw near a rocky ledge. The sounds of water rushing by echoed above the howling winds. Smokepaw wondered how any cat could make a living in these mountains. Yet she had seen signs of cats living here. Every now and than she would find a bush that was covered in an unfamiliar scent. There were rabbits and mice on the mountains that Duskfire and Dawnpaw had found. "Maybe we could find those cats and see if they can give us shelter," she muttered after shaking bits of snow off of her pelt.

"We're not here to find a home," Snowpaw growled. "We-" Smokepaw cut her off with a fierce glare.

"I know why we're here!" she spat. "I just wish we'd get this mission done and over with."

Her sister sighed in frustration and looked away. Smokepaw knew that she was being harsh on Snowpaw, but at this point she didn't care. She was too exhausted to think of anything better to do. The sun was already beginning to sink and Duskfire and Dawnpaw had not returned from their hunting trip. Smokepaw wondered if something had happened to them to delay their return. Not that she would ever wish death upon anyone. She may have acted rude and defiant to Dawnpaw but that was just her way of hiding her frustration.

Snowpaw suddenly leapt to her paws and gasped. Smokepaw glanced at her sister until she saw what Snowpaw was staring at. Their companions had finally returned, but with them were a couple of cats that Smokepaw didn't recognize. Their pelts were covered in mud which seemed odd to Smokepaw. Their bodies were smaller and compact compared to the warriors of the lake. Hope flared within Smokepaw's chest as she wondered if these were the SkyClan cats Snowpaw mentioned.

"They found us near the waterfall," Dawnpaw explained when she crouched beside a small mud-covered cat. "They said it's safer behind the waterfall. They can take us to the other side of the mountain." Her eyes gleamed with what Smokepaw guessed was fear and confusion.

"Not that I trust them or anything," Duskfire growled when one of the cats flinched under his fierce gaze. "But she does have a point. It's going to snow soon and we could get sick spending time in the open." Suspicion made Smokepaw hesitant, but her sister was already bounding forward.

Eventually Smokepaw sighed in frustration and decided to follow. These strangers were nothing but trouble to her. She could already tell from the looks in their eyes that they were sympathetic. She didn't need their sympathy, not now and not ever! Her claws unsheathed when she reached one of the mud-covered cats. They jumped in surprise at her sudden anger before taking the lead.

"Teller Of Pointed Stones may not be happy about these trespassers," one of the cats meowed in a strange voice. "Are you sure it is wise to take them to our home?" The speaker was a female from what Smokepaw could tell. Her tail was twitching every now and than as she looked over her shoulders fearfully. It was as if these cats expected a fight to break out at any heartbeat.

"They don't carry the stench of those rogues," the second cat - a young tom from the sounds of his voice - whispered. "I wouldn't worry so much about it. If they're anything like the cats from the stories the elders tell us, they will be gone within a few days." Smokepaw snorted and rolled her eyes in disgust at the tone of his voice. He sounded so sure of himself, as if he knew exactly what they were thinking. She wasn't about to let him believe that he was right.

"So what are your names?" Snowpaw asked in a cheery voice.

"My name is Cliff Over The Edge," the tom replied. Smokepaw blinked in surprise and nearly burst out in laughter at his strange name. He looked at her challengingly, as if daring her to say anything. "And this furball is Hollow Stone That Falls," he added when he looked at his companion. The she-cat simply flicked her tail in response. "What are your names?" His question caught Smokepaw off guard. She glared at the tom and wondered just how much they should tell him.

"I'm Snowpaw, the tom is Duskfire, that's his sister Dawnpaw, and the grumpy one is my sister Smokepaw," Snowpaw explained, pointing her tail to each cat she named. Smokepaw rolled her eyes once again when the tom stared at them in shock.

"Those are strange names," he grunted.

"Excuse me?" Smokepaw snarled. "We're not the ones with names that sound ridiculously long!" Her fur bristled with annoyance when the tom glared at her. Snowpaw suddenly butted her nose against her shoulder. "And why are you so happy?" she demanded when she pulled away from her sister. "It's not like we're going to be meeting these SkyClan cats anytime soon!"

"That one likes to complain a lot, doesn't she?" the she-cat finally spoke.

"Yes, she does," Dawnpaw muttered crossly. "Now shut up and get over it."

With one final glare she padded ahead and ignored the hiss of frustration Smokepaw released.

_Don't treat me like a kit_! she thought angrily. She was shaken from her thoughts by the sounds of water rushing ahead. Smokepaw stared at the water in disbelief. Yet more cliffs hung over them, but this time there was water dangling from above. The water seemed to flow endlessly until it careened into a winding river down below. Smokepaw felt overwhelmed by the sheer size of this mountain. Her shoulders trembled slightly before she was shoved forward by a fierce gust of wind.

"Careful, cats have lost their lives trying to find the entrance to our home," the tom warned them.

Smokepaw glanced up in surprise to see that they had vanished behind the waterfall. Snowpaw, Dawnpaw and Duskfire were quick to follow. Smokepaw sighed in frustration and realized that this was not going to end well. Either way she wanted this journey to be done and over with. She wanted to be back home in her warm nest and forget that this had ever happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Another story update, woot! I know it's been a while since I updated any of my stories, but I just thought with me in such a good mood I might as well type up this chapter as well. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Duskfire strained his eyes to see through the darkness of the cave. Cats were wandering throughout the cave. He spotted a group of queens with kits tumbling around the stony ground. Elderly looking cats looked as though they were gossiping about how the day went. Younger looking cats who appeared to be apprentices wandered about helping the elderly cats. In all this place reminded Duskfire of a Clan. They gave his group strange looks that told him this was the first time they had seen outsiders. A shiver went down Duskfire's spine as he watched them curiously. These cats could easily turn on their group if they wanted to. They could easily throw them out into the storm.

"Greetings travelers, you must be the Clan cats I have heard about." An old looking brown and black tom approached them calmly. Duskfire could see his ribs sticking out, and his eyes were dark with wariness. The look the old cat gave him sent chills down his spine. "My name is Teller Of Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller for short. You are welcomed to the Tribe for as long as you need to stay." The tom's eyes glowed despite the wariness that had clouded them earlier. Duskfire's fur began to bristle slightly at the tom's strange look. "Tell me what your names are, young ones," the tom meowed when an uneasy silence fell upon the cave.

"Well, I'm Duskfire, this is my sister Dawnpaw. Those two are Snowpaw and Smokepaw." He pointed his tail to each cat he named. Smokepaw simply raised her chin and glared at Stoneteller. Duskfire rolled his eyes at her attitude and wished she'd put her tail in her mouth. "We just needed a place to shelter during the storm. We're trying to find a Clan called SkyClan... have you heard of them?" Stoneteller shook his head and narrowed his eyes when Duskfire mentioned SkyClan.

"We have heard of the Clans, and the stones have told me that you would come. That is why I sent these two to scout ahead," Stoneteller explained. "We are called the Tribe Of Rushing Water. We have had problems in the past with strangers on the mountains, but I can assure you that we will treat you with welcome." Stoneteller's tail flicked from side to side as more cats padded forward to see the Clan cats. It was than that Duskfire noticed how much smaller these cats were. They reminded him of an old story that Falconstar once told him of Hawk, a cat from the Tribe. Hawk had the same build as these cats, only he had been slightly bulkier in strength.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Duskfire meowed with a dip of his head. "Hopefully we will not stay for too long."

Stoneteller seemed to catch the wariness in Duskfire's voice. He simply waved his tail and staggered off towards a hole in the cave. Duskfire tilted his head to one side until a she-cat approached him. He realized that it was Hollow, the she-cat they had first met. Her fur was no longer coated in mud. Duskfire saw for the first time that she was a dark brown tabby with white paws. "Surprised to see me without the mud?" she asked with a slight grin on her face. Duskfire could only nod as Hollow's grin grew wider. "Not all of us enjoy the treatment, but it keeps us safe from predators. Just last moon we managed to ambush the rogues thanks to the mud. They never saw us coming."

"You mentioned the rogues before, who are they?" Dawnpaw asked.

"The rogues are dangerous cats," a tom with mottled gray fur spoke up. "They've attacked our patrols more than once. They even dared travel down the mountains to challenge the Clans. But from what we have seen they lost and returned." Dread washed over Duskfire when the tom explained their situation. The rogues he spoke of sounded just like the rogues that had destroyed the original four Clans. He wondered if they had any connections to the recent attacks prior to their departure. "Stoneteller has done all he can to keep them away from our home. But I am afraid it is only a matter of time before they come looking for us. When they do we will have nowhere to run."

Dawnpaw's eyes widened in horror as the cats began to describe what the rogues looked like. Even Duskfire was beginning to feel uncomfortable as he realized what this meant. The rogues were growing in both number and power. That meant sooner or later they would try and attack the Clan. They had to reach SkyClan before that happened. He wouldn't let some mousebrained rogues take over the Clan just like their ancestors had tried.

. . .

Night had fallen by the time they were finished sharing news with the Tribe. Duskfire and his group settled near the center of the cave while the other Tribe cats went into smaller caves that were their dens. He wasn't happy with the news that the Tribe had shared with him. "I think we should get out of this place as soon as possible," he murmured while stifling a yawn. Dawnpaw mewled in agreement while Snowpaw and Smokepaw simply blinked in response.

"It sounds like they need our help," Snowpaw whispered.

"We're not on this journey to help the Tribe, mousebrain," Smokepaw snapped. "We need to find SkyClan and get it done and over with."

Snowpaw's eyes flashed with frustration as she glared at her sister. Duskfire just huffed in annoyance before swatting his tail over Smokepaw's ears.

"Enough, we'll leave before sunhigh tomorrow," he promised. "By then hopefully the rogues will still be asleep and we can bypass them."

"Duskfire, they're the same rogues that brought down the Clans," Dawnpaw whispered. Her voice was filled with anxiety as she looked at her brother. "What if they try and attack our Clan while we're away? They'll be outnumbered!"

"No they won't," Duskfire tried to reassure her. "Just get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Dawnpaw seemed to contemplate over his words a few heartbeats before resting her head on her paws. He knew that she was worried, and rightfully so. But for now they could only sleep and pray to StarClan that the rumors weren't true. Besides, like Smokepaw had said, the Tribe's problem wasn't the Clan's problem.

* * *

**AN: And yes, they are the same rogues that attacked the Clans. Thought it would be a good excuse to come up with their past, especially since their arrival to the Clans wasn't explained in Ravenstar's Story. Anyways a new chapter might be out tonight or tomorrow depending on how I feel.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ha! Finally got this chapter typed up. Took me long enough, but I'm glad I felt the urge to write something hear. I'm sure you all are too :P**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Worry coursed through Dawnpaw as she and the others left their makeshift den. The Tribe of Rushing Water had been welcoming enough, but she knew they would eventually turn on the Clan cats. They had enough problems as it was with the rogues. But what really worried her was the fact that these rogues could be the same ones that destroyed the four Clans. If what she thought was true than the rogues might return to the lake someday. The Clan was already low in number.

"I'm too tired to move," Smokepaw groaned when Snowpaw nudged her impatiently. Dawnpaw rolled her eyes and silently prayed that she stayed behind. She was getting tired of Smokepaw's rude remarks and irritable attitude. The gray and white she-cat could be snatched away by a hawk for all Dawnpaw cared.

_No, I shouldn't think that way about her_, Dawnpaw suddenly scolded herself. No matter how much she hated Smokepaw, she couldn't wish death upon the young cat. Smokepaw needed to grow up, that was all. Maybe within a couple of moons Smokepaw would finally become the apprentice that Dawnpaw could tolerate. Then again hedgehogs had a better chance of learning how to fly first.

"Thank you for sharing your cave with us," Duskfire meowed in a formal voice. Stoneteller had approached him shortly after the four of them were ready to leave. Smokepaw had been forced awake by her sister after Snowpaw swatted a paw across her face. Now she was glaring at Snowpaw while Dawnpaw stood beside her brother. "We would not have survived another night out in the cold." He dipped his head thankfully, and Dawnpaw did the same.

"You are welcomed to the Tribe any time," Stoneteller told him. "Just watch out for those rogues. Mist Over Rain Clouds and Stone That Falls Over Cliff will escort you to the other side of the mountain." He nodded to two mud-coated Tribe cats. Mist had dark blue eyes, while Stone had pale amber eyes. Dawnpaw could easily see a family resemblance between the pair. Both had gray fur hidden beneath the mud.

Again Duskfire dipped his head before letting Mist and Stone take the lead. They knew the mountains better than any of the Clan cats. Dawnpaw just hoped that they would get to their destination before night. Otherwise they would have to spend another night in the bitterly cold mountains. She wasn't sure if she could handle another cold night, especially if it decided to snow. Dawnpaw's whiskers twitched with worry once more as she followed the group out of the cave.

"Stone will keep a look-out for the rogues," Mist explained when he bounded ahead. Pebbles clattered against the rock as he moved forward. "He's the best when it comes to spying. He was the one who spotted the rogues a couple of moons ago." Her ears fell back every now and than as if she was listening for sounds of danger.

"I'm guessing that the rogues have always been a problem than," Dawnpaw murmured. Her voice wavered a little when they approached a cliff with a sheer drop at the end. They fell in one at a time, hugging the base of the mountain so not to slip and fall. A shudder coursed down Dawnpaw's spine as she imagined plummeting to the bottom. She couldn't very well imagine what it must be like to meet such a demise.

"Yes, the rogues have always been a problem, even when the Clans were four," Mist replied. "A cat named Stormfur tried teaching us new ways of defending our territory, but all of them failed miserably." Dawnpaw's ears pricked forward at the mention of Stormfur. She remembered hearing stories of an old RiverClan warrior who had found love in the Tribe. He had joined the Tribe of Rushing Waters shortly after the Clan's journey to the lake. Nightwind was a descendant of Stormfur and a cat named Brook Where Small Fish Swims. "He's my grandfather by the way. Stone is older than me by a few moons, but he is my littermate."

Surprise flared within Dawnpaw's chest when Mist told them this. It seemed like Stormfur and Brook had plenty of kits during their time in the Tribe. Mist looked over her shoulder at Dawnpaw, as if she had read her thoughts. Embarrassment washed over Dawnpaw as she ducked her head to avoid Mist's gaze.

"I don't see any rogues for the most part," Stone announced when he joined them heartbeats later. They had reached the other side of the mountain. From up above Dawnpaw could see a large Twolegplace looming ahead. A shudder coursed down her spine as she wondered what sort of dangers lay ahead. "If you move quickly you'll reach Twolegplace by dusk," he added to Duskfire. The ginger tom nodded gratefully to Stone before looking back at the three apprentices.

"Thank you, both of you," Duskfire told them. "The thanks of the Clan goes with you." He waved his tail towards Mist and Stone. Both Tribe cats exchanged looks before dipping their heads and trailing back to their cave. "Now we must continue our own journey," he muttered under his breath. Dawnpaw's tail flicked from side to side as they pressed on, ignoring the blustering winds that had begun to pick up. Clouds were gathering above them, darkening the mountain. A shiver coursed down Dawnpaw's spine, and the suspicion that a storm was coming soon arrived. She had a feeling that they were going to be in for a nasty snowstorm.

. . .

It took them most of sunhigh to reach the bottom of the mountain. By now Dawnpaw's paws were heavy with exhaustion. When she lifted her paw to look at her pad, she saw that it was raw from the stones. The others around her were in no better condition. Duskfire groaned in exhaustion and leaned against a boulder, while Snowpaw licked her paw. Smokepaw simply sighed in annoyance before laying down on a patch of dirt.

"At this rate we'll be elders before we reach SkyClan!" Smokepaw moaned.

As much as she hated agreeing with the annoying furball, Dawnpaw knew that Smokepaw was right. They barely got past the first barrier to SkyClan. Now they would have to search through Twolegplace and another Twolegplace before reaching SkyClan. Now she suddenly wished that they were back in their warm nests, sharing tongues with their Clanmates.

"We have to keep moving," Duskfire muttered. He shook his head as if to clear it, clearly annoyed with Smokepaw's attitude. "SkyClan needs our help, whether we want to help or not. We cannot abandon them."

Dawnpaw stared at her brother in shock. She had never heard him speak this way before. He was normally the one who looked up to older cats for advice rather than giving it to younger cats. Now she could see the strength and compassion of a true leader within his eyes. Duskfire was changing, and she had a feeling they would all soon change as well.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, not much of an ending, but what can ya do? And do I sense some Mist x Dusk there? Might just be me...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I had a slight case of writer's block. Have you heard the song Worn by Tenth Avenue North? Beautiful song, deep lyrics and meaning. Made me cry the first time I heard it. Definitely worth checking out :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Twoleg nests loomed over Snowpaw as she followed the group through the narrow alleys. Duskfire was leading them at a fast pace. By now Snowpaw had begun to notice that the pads of her paws were getting raw from the hard surfaces they walked on. Snowpaw knew they didn't have a choice. It was this way or get lost trying to wander around Twolegplace. Besides, she was enjoying herself despite the hard journey that lay before her. This was a chance to prove that she could become a skilled warrior. A chance to prove that she was destined for greater things.

Smokepaw on the other paw was moaning in annoyance when she jumped over a dirty puddle. Snowpaw rolled her eyes at her sister's arrogance. She wished that Smokepaw could enjoy herself and look at the brighter sides of this journey like she did. Smokepaw had an opportunity that their brother, Shadowpaw, didn't have. They would be getting all of their training out in unknown territory. Snowpaw's fur bristled slightly with excitement until a shower of muddy-brown water washed over her.

"Now who's the annoying one?" Smokepaw taunted when Snowpaw tried to clean it off. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she realized that her coat was now stained brown. Duskfire looked over his shoulder, but instead of agreeing with Smokepaw he simply snorted in amusement. Snowpaw rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the look as she strolled past her sister.

"At least now I'll blend in," she mewed. Smokepaw gave her a knowing smirk before trotting ahead. Snowpaw raised her chin and decided it was better not to continue their argument. Smokepaw was going to come up with any reason to make her feel miserable. Even though she hated the smell of Twoleg muck, she wasn't going to let the others know she did. "How big is this place?" Snowpaw finally asked after heartbeats of silence had passed between them.

"According to Falconstar the original forest where the Clans came from was destroyed," Duskfire explained. "He told us that the Twolegs replaced it with another Twolegplace, so it could be twice as big now as it originally was." Snowpaw's eyes widened in dismay at the prospect. And on top of it all they had to go through yet another Twolegplace just to reach SkyClan's territory. "But he said that it's probably a three-days journey if we go straight through," Duskfire added when he noticed her alarm.

"So what are we going to do if we get separated?" Dawnpaw asked in her usual quiet voice. Duskfire had stopped moving, and Smokepaw nearly bumped into him. She hissed in annoyance and glared while he looked at Dawnpaw thoughtfully.

"I didn't even think about that," he muttered almost as if it was to himself. "We need to wait if there are any landmarks nearby. And if that doesn't work... than just keep following the path we explained." Snowpaw looked at Smokepaw worriedly for the first time in moons.

_She'd never remember what we told her_, she thought anxiously. _What will Smokepaw do if she gets lost_?

Then Snowpaw imagined her sister running things in Twolegplace as the leader of a band of rogues. She smirked at the thought as images of Smokepaw clawing off the pelts of any enemies came up. Her sister would survive out on her own. The thought helped settle her anxiety as Snowpaw moved side-by-side of Dawnpaw.

Snowpaw's whiskers twitched every now and than as monsters roared nearby. The sound sent chills of alarm through her. She had never heard a monster before, but she had been told that they were dangerous. As long as one avoided the Thunderpath they ran across, they wouldn't hurt a cat. But Snowpaw could imagine a monster swerving towards the group as they ran across the Thunderpath. They would be crushed in heartbeats, and no cat would help SkyClan.

"We can stop here for the night," Duskfire meowed when they reached what looked like a safe structure. Snowpaw glanced at the sky and realized that sunhigh had come and gone. She had barely noticed how exhausted she was until they came to a halt. "We'll be up before dawn," Duskfire added as they crept under the Twoleg nest. It made creaking noises as a fierce gust of wind suddenly swept over it. Snowpaw found herself shuddering in fear as she listened to the moans it made.

"I wish we were back in our nests," Smokepaw muttered as she curled up. "I hate sleeping under this." Snowpaw couldn't help but agree with her sister for once. Smokepaw was right - this didn't feel right no matter how much she wanted to disagree with Smokepaw. It didn't feel right sleeping under Twoleg nests or being so close to Twolegs. It felt as though every corner they turned would lead them to danger. This wasn't like the forest where they could just run and hide under a bush or rock. Snowpaw tried to calm her nerves as the group slowly but surely fell asleep. Only Duskfire was still awake; he'd insisted that he hold the first watch while the others slept.

Soon Snowpaw's eyes closed, and she found herself sleeping before she could fight it off.

It didn't take long for Snowpaw's eyes to snap open when she heard voices echoing around her. Her fur bristled with fear when she heard the distant sounds of wailing. Snowpaw tried to search for the source of the noise, but she could see nothing but fog and darkness. Her heartbeat quickened when a pair of yellow eyes flashed in the darkness. Several eyes had suddenly gleamed in the fog, causing Snowpaw to yelp in surprise and fear.

"Who are you?" she demanded as the eyes studied her. Snowpaw tried to swallow the fear that was beginning to overwhelm her. By now the fog had cleared. There were several cats standing in front of her, either glaring or watching her curiously. "Look, are you going to attack me or are you just going to stand there all night? I'd like to get some sleep." She tried to sound less afraid as she glared at the strange cats. They were keeping her from getting a decent night's rest.

"This is the chosen one?" One of the cats had suddenly spoken up. Snowpaw stiffened when she heard the term 'chosen one'. What in StarClan's name was that supposed to mean? "You have to be kidding me Firestar." The name sent chills down Snowpaw's spine. She had heard stories of the famous Firestar before. She was distantly related to Firestar, and so were Duskfire and Dawnpaw. The fact that the name had been mentioned must mean there was more to this dream than Snowpaw realized. "This cat is nothing more than a whelp with the fur of a kittypet!"

At those insults Snowpaw nearly leaped at the strange cat. She hated being called a kittypet. She wasn't a kittypet and she would never leave the Clan to become one! Her hackles were still up when an orange cat stepped out of the crowd. Starlight gleamed within his fur, and for a moment Snowpaw thought she might have just joined them.

"Don't mind Blackstar little one," the orange cat murmured. "There are four chosen cats actually. Each have their own destiny laid out before them by StarClan. In the end, it is up to the chosen to decide the fate of the Clans." Snowpaw found it strange that he said _Clans_ rather than _Clan_. She chose not to dwell on it as he continued, "You must rest now. The journey ahead is a difficult one, and you will need your strength. Take care of yourself and your Clanmates." The orange cat rested his muzzle on her forehead, sending chills down Snowpaw's spine once more. Once he drew back the mist had returned. The cats had begun to fade until nothing but darkness consumed her.

_The chosen ones will decide the fate of the Clans_... the message rang in Snowpaw's ear. Somehow she knew that it meant trouble was coming for FireClan and SkyClan. And it had to do with her and the cats who were traveling with her.

* * *

**AN: Now the plot is finally unfolding!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, words can't even describe how sorry I am for not updating this. I've been really busy working on my other stories and got a bit sidetracked (cough, cough, TRON!). Yeah... But anyways, I will be continuing this as planned, and an allegiance has been posted on my site under Ravenstar's Story. So thanks again for your patience, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"The chosen ones? What in StarClan's name does that even mean?" Smokepaw demanded when Snowpaw woke the small group up. It was just like her sister to try and come up with some mousebrained dream like this. Snowpaw was always trying to prove that she was better than everyone else. Smokepaw knew that she was just a stuck-up apprentice like everyone else in the Clan. "And why wake us p when it's not even dawn?" She added the last part with a yawn, as if to add emphasis.

"It's good she did wake us up early," Duskfire meowed. "I see Twolegs coming, and there are lots of them." He was peering through the opening they had crawled through. Smokepaw followed his gaze and saw that he was right. Annoyance flared within her chest when she followed an exhausted Dawnpaw and Snowpaw out of the nest. Duskfire wasted no time in getting as far away from the Twolegs as he could. "Remind me not to sleep in a nest again," he muttered after shaking rubble from his fur.

Smokepaw muttered something under her breath in agreement. Much as she hated agreeing with him, he was right. Sleeping in a Twoleg nest was a bad idea, no matter how warm and inviting it looked. She'd give a Twoleg a run for their prey if they tried catching her.

"So now what?" Dawnpaw demanded when they reached the thunderpath. Smokepaw was surprised there were no monsters roaring past them. It wasn't even past dawn and the thunderpath was still silent. Smokepaw wondered how long it took for the Twolegs to wake up their monsters.

"We keep heading east," Duskfire replied. "It shouldn't take us much longer to reach SkyClan." Smokepaw's tail flicked doubtfully as she followed them. One by one they crossed the thunderpath, avoiding any monsters that might have rumbled past. She hoped that Snowpaw was right for once, and that this wasn't going to end up being a waste of a journey. If it was, than she really just might claw off her sister's ears.

. . .

The days were getting hotter around the gorge. Dust swirled around what used to be a riverbed. Plumwillow sighed as she stared at the sandy ground. Life was getting harder now that the Twolegs were pressing onto SkyClan's territory. Her brother Creekstar was having a difficult time keeping the Clan together in these difficult times. If he didn't get his act together things were going to get worse; fights would break out and the Clan would split apart.

"I'm not going to let that happen," she meowed out loud.

"What aren't you going to let happen?" Plumwillow flinched when she heard Fireblaze speak up. The dark ginger she-cat was Leafstar's daughter, and she never let the Clan forget it. They were supposed to be looking for water, but Plumwillow had spaced out once again. "You know Creekstar isn't going to be happy if we return empty-pawed," Fireblaze added after scratching the back of her ear.

"There are some things in life you can't stop, and one of them is Twolegs," Plumwillow sighed. "I'm afraid they've stopped our supply of water."

"If that's the case than we might as well give up," Fireblaze hissed. "StarClan isn't going to fight this battle, we need to fight our own!" Plumwillow looked at the younger she-cat in surprise. Fireblaze's eyes were bright with determination as she glared at the senior warrior. "I say we move from this retched place one and for all, and go back to the old forest where the Clans came from."

"That's suicide!" Plumwillow spat. The fur along her neck began to rise at the thought. She couldn't leave everything she had worked for behind. The Clan had worked hard to fight for their place at the gorge. From the battle against the rats to the fight against Sol. Plumwillow knew that others would agree if Fireblaze brought this up at the Gathering.

Fireblaze ignored her and bounded back towards the camp. Plumwillow shook her head in frustration before following. Leaving the territory meant traveling over unfamiliar lands. Lands that could kill them if they traveled as a group.

Most of the Clan was already gathered around the edge of the gorge when they returned. Plumwillow wasn't surprised to see her brother speaking with Nettlesplash and Birdsong. Both of them were close, and it was likely that Nettlesplash would become the next deputy if need be. Plumwillow dipped her head to Frecklewish as the elderly medicine cat greeted her. Sitting beside Frecklewish was her apprentice, Kestrelwing. Fireblaze wasted no time in approaching Creekstar, whose ears pricked forward in surprise when she greeted him.

"You wish to leave the gorge? You birthplace?" Creekstar asked in disbelief.

"If it means living than yes," Fireblaze retorted. "I'd like to see the Clan prosper, not starve to death while the Twolegs scare them off."

"I agree with my sister." Plumwillow's tail lashed in annoyance when Sandyfur spoke up. The pale ginger tom stood up and joined her beside Creekstar and Birdsong. "Why should we have to suffer because of Twoleg's stupid choices?"

"Well I don't agree!" Snookthorn yowled. "This was my home when I grew up, and I am not giving it up to Twolegs!"

Plumwillow sighed in annoyance as arguments began to spring up. Something told her that this was going to last longer than she had hoped. One thing was certain, a decision needed to be made soon. Because the Twolegs were moving in, and the Clan would be destroyed if they didn't work together.


End file.
